Heretofore, flexible polyvinyl chloride compositions generally did not have favorable low temperature brittleness and good resistance to shrinkage in hot oil. The blends of the present invention achieve favorable low temperature brittleness, as well as other physical properties. These blends can be utilized as gaskets, sealants, roofing membranes, shoe soles, liners for ponds, hoses, tarpaulins, and the like.